Goodbye my Love
by Quetzaly
Summary: Para Reborn fue difícil aceptar los sentimientos que poseía por el pequeño guardián, pero le fue aun más difícil despedirse de estos.


**Goodbye my Love**

 **Katekyō Hitman REBORN!** _ **Pertenece a Akira Amano y Editorial Shueisha**_

Le encontró frente al inmenso espejo de cuerpo completo, se le veía tan hermoso y radiante en ese traje blanco, al momento el menor se dio cuenta de su presencia y le miro directamente a los ojos dedicándole una tímida sonrisa con un enorme sonrojo adornando su rostro.

Y ante tal acción el mayor no pudo resistir el pensar que los ángeles eran igual de hermosos y puros como lo era él. Pero rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento y mantuvo la compostura. No era propio de él pensar tales cosas absurdas, y mucho menos pensar algo donde el personaje principal fuese Lambo.

—Se hace tarde. –fueron las únicas palabras que le dirigió, y de cierta forma aquello entristeció un poco al menor.

—Ya he terminado. –pronuncio apenas audible para el mayor.

Reborn al ver su repentino cambio de comportamiento dio un suspiro profundo y tratando de arreglar la situación comenzó a hablarle como siempre lo había hecho.

—Así que la vaca estúpida ya es lo suficiente madura como para tomar grandes decisiones. –le dijo con algo de burla.

Lambo le miro un poco furioso por el comentario y por la forma en la que se refirió a él, pero al poco tiempo regreso a su humor inicial, ya serian diez años desde que el mayor no le llamaba por su casi humillante apodo, y aunque sonase algo extraño le había hecho feliz, volverlo a escuchar llamándolo así.

—Aunque te sea difícil de creer me volví lo suficiente maduro, como para tomar este tipo de decisiones. –mencionaba Lambo con un puchero de los más cómico. Reborn ante tal acto le tomo de la mejilla y se la estiro, el menor se quejó ante tal acción y después de que el mayor le soltara se sobo con insistencia el área afectada. — ¡Maldición Reborn, eso duele!

—Si claro lo suficiente maduro, chillando como niñita por un simple apretón en la mejilla.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? ¡¿A esto le llamas un simple apretón?! –le espeto mientras señalaba su mejilla dolida.

—Reborn deja de molestar a Lambo. –Por la puerta que momentos atrás había sido atravesada por el azabache, entro el joven jefe de la familia, de la misma forma que Reborn este estaba portando un traje color negro de tres piezas, para la especial celebración. —Te ves hermoso Lambo. –el cumplido fue hecho con gran sinceridad y Lambo se sintió solo un poco avergonzado pero inmensamente feliz. Tsuna le dedico una rápida mirada a su ex tutor. —Ya todo está listo, me gustaría que te fueses adelantando Lambo. –menciono Tsuna con una pequeña pero resplandeciente sonrisa hacia el menor.

—Entonces ya me voy y... joven vong... -la mirada de Tsuna se endureció un poco y su ceño se frunció, Lambo al darse cuenta de ello cambio rápidamente sus palabras. –Tsuna-nii, muchas gracias por ofrecerte a acompañarme.

—No existe la necesidad de que me agradezcas, eres parte de mi familia desde que te volviste mi guardián y aunque no fueses uno de ellos seguirías siendo parte de Vongola. –Las palabras del castaño llenaron de inmensa felicidad al menor y sin aviso alguno se abalanzo contra este para abrazarle fuertemente mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. —Vamos, no llores, recuerda que este día es uno muy especial.

—Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias Tsuna.

Después de tan emotivo momento Tsuna se quedó en la habitación junto con el pelinegro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Reborn?

—No sé a qué te refieres, estoy perfectamente bien, ¿Por qué no lo debería estar?

—Me refiero a todo este asunto con Lambo, sé muy bien que tu-

— ¡Maldición Tsuna! No sé qué mierdas pretendes con esto pero no existe nada que me perturbe por ahora. –Reborn se estaba impacientando.

—Dices por ahora, pero... ¿Qué sucederá cuando llegue el momento? –Para Reborn, Tsuna se escuchaba algo preocupado y eso le molesto.

—Como sea no sé de qué hablas exactamente, así que dejémoslo así ¿quieres?, andando que la vaca estúpida nos está esperando.

Sawada Tsunayoshi se sintió culpable, el corazón del mayor estaba sufriendo y el joven jefe vongola sabía a qué se debía. Muchas veces en el completo silencio que le brindaba su despacho se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto en frenar los sentimientos de su joven guardián. Tsuna lo tenía muy presente, su súper intuición se lo decía fuerte y claro, Reborn no quería nada serio y Lambo era el tipo de persona única e indescriptible que sueña con un romance y amor tan puros como sus sentimientos.

Para que su guardián no sufriese tanto le dio una misión muy importante fuera del país, una misión que duraría lo suficiente como para que no viese a Reborn por mucho tiempo y que aclarase lo que en verdad sentía por él, pero nunca conto con el hecho de que Reborn haría de las suyas e iría tras el pequeño guardián, tampoco conto con que al finalizar su misión en Estados Unidos, Lambo se pusiese a llorar por semanas negándose a ver o hablar con cualquiera que no fuese el castaño.

Pero poco tiempo después Lambo le hizo una petición y Tsuna no se pudo negar. Tras varios papeleos complicados y un traslado apresurado, Lambo fue enviado a la sede de Japón su estancia duraría solo cinco años, los suficientes como para que el menor se recuperase. Por otro lado Reborn no se inmuto ante tal hecho y se dedicó a hacer lo que siempre hacia.

Fue exactamente al regreso de Lambo que Reborn había desaparecido, pero su ausencia no afecto en nada la alegría y motivación del menor.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la dulce voz de su esposa llamándole, la ceremonia ya tenía que comenzar y al parecer Lambo se había puesto más nervioso, porque Tsuna no había bajado aun. A paso apresurado llego hasta Lambo y le dedico una sonrisa reconfortante, Lambo dejo de temblar y le devolvió una tímida sonrisa en respuesta.

Con calma se dirigieron hasta el jardín, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, todo estaba perfecto, tanto que Lambo creyó estar en un sueño, la decoración era absolutamente hermosa y en su espera, frente a él la persona más especial de todas, el hombre con el que compartiría el resto de su vida.

Los invitados que aguardaban su llegada, dirigieron sus miradas hasta donde estaban, Tsuna sujeto fuertemente la mano de su pequeño guardián, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien, que lo haría bien y no debía preocuparse por nada, con una inmensa sonrisa adornándole el rostro Lambo camino junto con Tsuna hasta el lugar donde le esperaba su persona especial aquella que le dio tanto y con la que uniría -ahora oficialmente- su vida.

...:::...

Las manos le estaban sudando a montones, estaba muy nervioso, nunca se imaginó en esta situación, pero aquí estaba él, vistiendo un traje en negro de tres piezas con un pequeño ramillete rosas blancas colocado en el lado izquierdo de su traje. Todavía se encontraba en una de las habitaciones que le habían proporcionado para su cambio, le habían arreglado tan rápido que no encontraba nada por hacer antes de la ceremonia, así que decidió quedarse quieto en ese lugar, mirando todo y a la vez nada.

...:::...

Habían pasado ya nueve años desde que decidió conocer con más profundidad a Lambo, la ocasión se dio porque le vio en un estado poco común para el menor, se sorprendió al saber que sería transferido a esa sede, porque por lo general los guardianes Vongola debían estar siempre al lado de su jefe, a excepción de Hibari y Mukuro quienes trabajaban por su cuenta, al poco tiempo de su llegada se dio cuenta de algo, Lambo no hablaba con muchas personas y mantenía su distancia con todos, a excepción de Hibari quien era el encargado de la sede en Japón y además al igual que Hibari, Lambo también era un guardián Vongola, pero a su parecer Lambo veía a Hibari como un hermano mayor.

Nunca le vio de cerca y mucho menos le dio la bienvenida a su llegada, pero sabía que algo muy importante le había sucedido debido al cambio tan drástico en su actitud, un día como cualquier otro pero a finales de marzo le vio contemplando la sakura que se encontraba en el parque central de Namimori, miraba el cerezo, de una forma nostálgica y tan triste que cuando unas lágrimas comenzaron a invadir el rostro del menor, sin previo aviso, su corazón se encogió y un nudo comenzaba a alojarse en su garganta.

No estaba pensando con claridad, simplemente su cuerpo se movió solo, lo último que supo de ese día fue que Lambo lloraba, y él le abrazaba protectoramente acunando su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo los ligeros temblores provocados por el llanto y las cálidas lagrimas del menor empaparle, dejándole un sabor agridulce en la boca y acrecentando el dolor en su corazón.

...:::...

—La vaca estúpida ya está lista, deberías apresurarte antes de que se arepienta -La voz gruesa que le llamo lo saco de sus pensamientos, su ceño se frunció un poco, estaba enfadado por la forma en la que se refirió a Lambo.

—No le llames de esa man-

—Le llamare como yo quiera. -le interrumpió de forma sínica y burlona. —Te ves hecho mierda.

—Deja de joder Reb-

—No te preocupes -le volvió a interrumpir —está igual o más nervioso que tú, así que relájate ¿quieres? Solo no la cagues cuando sea tu turno, sería muy vergonzoso que los nervios te traicionasen en un momento tan importante y... sé que no es muy apropiado que te pida algo así pero... mierda, esto es tan complicado –el azabache se quitó su fedora y paso su mano sobre su pelo con frustración, le costaba mucho trabajo exteriorizar sus verdaderos sentimientos —cuídale, ¿vale? Hazle feliz todos los malditos días, cuídalo y... y... esas mierdas cursis, ¡Maldición! Me largo, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? –y sin decir nada más Reborn salió de la habitación dejando a su ocupante un poco confundido por su comportamiento anterior. Pero de alguna manera un poco más calmado, con firmeza se dirigió hasta el jardín y tomo su lugar correspondiente, esperando la llegada de Lambo.

Su corazón dio un salto de alegría y comenzaba a palpitar con tanta fuerza que creyó por un momento se le saldría del pecho, Lambo se veía sumamente hermoso, a su vista parecía un ángel, sus miradas se cruzaron y un inmenso rubor se hizo presente en el rostro de ambos.

El camino que estaba llevando Lambo se le hizo el más largo pero también el más corto, porque hasta que llego a su lado recordó lo suficiente, las razones por las cuales se encontraba ahí, las razones por las que le había comenzado a amar en todo el esplendor de la palabra.

...:::...

Después de ese día Lambo se había vuelto muy precavido respecto a su presencia, siempre en guardia para que no lo encontrase por nada del mundo, pero teniendo en cuenta que trabajaban en la misma sede, -que a diferencia de la mansión principal esta no era muy grande- y que la vida es una perra que te la juega cuando menos quieres, se lo encontraba en varias ocasiones y por consecuencia huía de su persona. Para el mayor esto resultaba un poco gracioso, pero también algo doloroso, desconocía la razón pero las huidas del menor hacían que el rubio se sintiera un poco decepcionado y con el sentimiento de su corazón encogiéndose en agonía.

Un día decidió ponerle fin a eso y acorralo al pobre Lambo. Fue entonces que por primera vez sus ojos se encontraron, nunca se habían mirado tan de cerca y mucho menos tan directamente, así que ese acto fue lo suficiente como para que Lambo se sonrojara a mas no poder y para que Colonnello con el corazón latiéndole a mil se quedase sin palabras, el carraspeo de Hibari les hizo darse cuenta de la situación y rápidamente el rubio se alejó del pequeño Lambo dejándole ir.

Fueron sus hermosos orbes de un intenso verde esmeralda con un brillo casi apagado lleno de inocencia pura, que le atraparon de inmediato y agitaron de una forma abrumadora todo su ser.

...:::...

La mano de Tsuna unió la suya con la de Lambo. —Siendo el décimo jefe de la Familia Vongola yo Sawada Tsunayoshi, te entrego a Lambo Bovino mi querido hermano menor, deseando fervientemente que le brindes la felicidad que se merece, y que su matrimonio sea fructífero en bienestar y felicidad para los dos –al finalizar sus palabras Tsuna dedico una sonrisa a la pareja y se retiró hasta donde se encontraba su esposa.

—Lo has hecho bien Tsu-kun –comento por lo bajo la peli naranja. —Lambo-chan se ve muy feliz, ¿No lo crees?

Y era cierto, nunca había visto tan feliz a Lambo, por esto mismo algunas veces se decía que su decisión había sido la correcta, porque el pequeño guardián ahora era feliz, pero por otro lado se encontraba Reborn, el semblante de Tsuna cambio un poco, lo suficiente como para que su esposa se diera cuenta.

—El estará bien.

El castaño le miro, como tratando de comprender a lo que se refería la peli naranja, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Kyoko le señalo el lugar donde se encontraba Reborn. —No podía evitarlo, no cuando Lambo-chan se ve tan inmensamente feliz, al final comprendió que su propia felicidad era la misma felicidad de Lambo-chan –y con esto Tsuna se relajó, aceptando que como jefe de la familia y hermano mayor de Lambo, había hecho lo correcto.

Reborn ya le había visto en la habitación, ciertamente pensó que se veía hermoso, pero cuando le vio aparecer al lado de Tsuna, caminando hasta el altar con una inmensa sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo adornando su rostro, por su mente paso la renuncia a la vida, podía morir ahora mismo sin muchos remordimientos, porque se vio capaz de apreciar a la criatura más bella creada por dios.

Después de tanto tiempo podía admitirlo, aunque solo fuese para él, amaba a la vaca estúpida, amaba a Lambo, lo amaba tanto que dolía, porque fue demasiado tarde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, cuando se vio descubierto de estos, Lambo ya se había ido a Japón y cuando trato de ir en su búsqueda para redimir el daño que le había causado, Tsuna no se lo permitió, dos años después del traslado del pequeño, Reborn por fin podía tener un respiro y alegando que quería unas vacaciones en Japón, se fue sin decir nada más.

No hace falta decir que Tsuna estaba realmente preocupado por lo que Reborn pudiese hacer, para el joven jefe, Reborn solo quería un poco de diversión a expensas de Lambo y su encuentro fue algo que pudo evitar por dos largos años de manera muy astuta, pero el matrimonio de Gokudera con Haru se veía próximo y las misiones no eran de un alto grado de dificultad, fue un pequeño descuido, y estaba preocupado por ello.

Reborn de alguna manera, tenía un extraño gusto por el país japonés y sus habitantes, era el lugar perfecto para unas vacaciones, aunque también había escogido ese país porque necesitaba hablar con Lambo, decirle lo que sentía y todas esas mierdas cursis de las que hablaba Lal cuando se encontraba con Viper.

No tardó en dar con la sede que era dirigida por Hibari, tampoco fue muy difícil entrar, era algo así como un miembro no oficial de la familia Vongola, y tampoco fue tan difícil encontrar la habitación de Lambo, lo que si fue difícil y en muchos sentidos, fue el hecho de procesar lo que se encontraba frente a él.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y dejaba ver perfectamente en dirección a la cama.

El ex arcobaleno de la lluvia dormía plácidamente al lado de Lambo quien le miraba con infinita devoción y acariciaba gentilmente el cabello rubio de Colonnello. A Reborn le hirvió la sangre, Lambo se lo había dicho muchas veces que era a él a quien amaba, que era suficiente con estar a su lado, que no necesitaba nada de él, entonces porque se encontraba en la misma habitación con Colonnello y por si fuese poco en la misma cama acurrucados como dos idiotas enamorados que no necesitan nada más que la mutua compañía, y estuvo a punto de entrar desbordando cólera por todos los poros de su piel, de no haber sido por Hibari, quien le detuvo y con un movimiento rápido le alejo de la habitación, Reborn apenas y había podido responder.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces Hibari?!

—Debería preguntártelo a ti Reborn ¿Qué demonios haces infiltrándote a mi cuartel sin invitación alguna, utilizando tu estatus como ex tutor de Sawada Tsunayoshi? Y por si fuese poco irrumpir en una habitación ajena, me molesta tu actitud.

— ¡Vaya! El no tener cerca a tu marido te pone bastante hablador ¿no crees?

Ante el comentario Hibari se molestó y le lanzo una serie de golpes con sus tonfas, ágilmente Reborn esquivo algunas pero otras no como hubiese querido, hasta que se vio acorralado, se maldijo una y otra vez por haberles enseñado tan bien a los mocosos.

—Está bien, está bien, admito que has mejorado demasiado, considerando que Dino fue quien te entreno por más tiempo que yo.

—Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Reborn? Sawada Tsunayoshi ha prohibido tu entrada a este lugar.

Reborn le miro desafiante por un largo tiempo, Hibari no bajo su guardia y le miraba de la misma manera, hasta que Reborn se aburrió de aquello y desvió la mirada de forma desinteresada, Hibari soltó un suspiro de resignación, guardo sus tonfas y se masajeo el puente de su nariz, estaba por tener una gran jaqueca.

—Acompáñame. –fue lo único que Hibari menciono antes de caminar por el lado contrario a la habitación de Lambo, Reborn le siguió un poco más calmado.

—Así que el inútil de Tsuna me ha prohibido la entrada, hmp. –la nube le había guiado hasta su propia habitación, _demasiado tradicional_ fue el primer pensamiento que había cruzado por la mente del mayor — ¿Puedo saber la razón?

—Se debe al pequeño herbívoro.

Inmediatamente Reborn cayó en cuenta de que se refería a Lambo.

— ¿Y que con la vaca estúpida?

Un pequeño dolor de cabeza comenzaba a alojarse en Hibari, él no era el indicado para dar explicaciones de nada, porque ese no era su trabajo, pero Tsunayoshi se lo había pedido con insistencia y su esposo -Yamamoto- se lo había pedido también, así que no se pudo negar.

Kusakabe entro al lugar con dos tazas de té verde y a petición de Hibari se mantuvo en la habitación cerca de la puerta corrediza.

Después de un largo silencio Hibari se dispuso a hablar.

—El pequeño herbívoro llego a esta sede hace dos años-

—Dime algo que no sepa –interrumpió el mayor, Hibari le miro con enojo y Kusakabe decidió intervenir.

—Por favor Reborn-san, es algo difícil para Kyo-san hacer esto, así que le pido su comprensión y que no le interrumpa.

—Tch

Hibari continuo —No tuve la oportunidad de convivir por mucho tiempo con él, cuando iniciamos como los guardianes de Vongola era un estúpido mocoso que no hacía nada más que pensar en dulces, pero no era necesario pasar tanto tiempo juntos como para darse cuenta del tipo de persona que sería en un futuro. Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, debo admitir que me preocupo el estado emocional con el que llego, nunca hizo mal su trabajo, así que no le recrimine nada. –Hibari hizo una pausa y miro fugazmente a su mano derecha, pidiéndole que siguiera.

—Kyo-san no lo sabía, pero el joven Lambo, nunca hablaba más de lo necesario con los demás y se alejaba de todos, era como si pusiese una barrera a su alrededor. Pero al medio año de estar aquí, su comportamiento comenzó a mejorar, y ahora mismo se le ve rebosante de felicidad.

—Con eso basta Tetsu. –Menciono Hibari, para después seguir el mismo —Tsunayoshi menciono que su cambio se dio después de una misión que hizo en estados unidos, donde al parecer le seguiste, la cuestión aquí es ¿Por qué le seguiste a esa misión? Y _¿Qué fue lo que exactamente le hiciste como para que llorase por semanas enteras y decidiese viajar a Japón?_ Debo mencionar que la última pregunta fue formulada por Tsunayoshi.

Hibari permaneció en silencio esperando la respuesta de Reborn sin embargo este parecía no querer decir nada, la paciencia de Hibari se estaba agotando y su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a amenazarle con convertirse en una migraña.

—Me parece perfecto que no quieras hablar al respecto, pero algo debes de tener muy en claro, el pequeño herbívoro ahora mismo es feliz con una persona que no eres tú.

Y entonces la nube dio en el blanco, abrió una herida en Reborn de la cual no estaba consiente.

— ¡Kyo-san! –Kusakabe quedó estupefacto, todo había pasado tan rápido, de un momento a otro Reborn apuntaba su arma directamente a la sien de Hibari, la sonrisa de Hibari se mostró de forma desvergonzada, como si le dijese a Reborn que había dado en el clavo y ahora tenía que ser sincero.

—Maldito mocoso. –Macullo Reborn, levantándose y dirigiendo se al lugar que había ocupado con anterioridad. —De acuerdo, tú y el inútil de Tsuna ganan, no puedo creer que este día llegaría.

—Te equivocas Reborn, gene en el momento en el que entraste a esta habitación y Tsunayoshi gano en el momento en el que me convenció de trabajar como terapeuta –le respondió de forma burlesca mientras se sentaba de nueva cuenta. El azabache mayor le miro con odio, pero después suavizo su mirada y suspiro con resignación.

—Debo agradecer también a Yamamoto ¿no crees?

—En efecto, también fue culpa de mi marido que accediera a esto.

El silencio comenzó a reinar nuevamente por un tiempo prolongado, el mayor debía de dar crédito a Hibari por admitir que sucumbió ante la petición de Yamamoto.

—Es cierto fue hace dos años y seis meses. –La voz de Reborn hizo presencia —Tsuna le dio una misión a Lambo, debía infiltrarse en una universidad privada para localizar el centro de los contrabandistas de armas. Acababa de llegar de una misión y le seguí el paso, Tsuna se molestó con migo pero tampoco pudo hacer mucho por impedir que fuese hasta donde la vaca estúpida. Al principio creí que solamente le había seguido porque hacía ya mucho tiempo que no me divertía a expensas de él. Y eso fue lo que hice.

—Debo asumir que las cosas se salieron de tus manos.

—Termino la misión tan rápido como le fue posible y cuando estuvo a punto de volver a Italia, para dar su reporte, le persuadí para que se quedase más tiempo. –Hibari frunció el ceño, interrumpiendo a Reborn con un tono de voz que detonaba molestia.

—No abras sido capaz de-

—Te equivocas, no le puse la mano encima, tenía la intención pero no pude... se confesó, me dijo que me amaba y que estaría bien con lo que decidiera yo, lo único que pude decirle fue "ok, entonces ahora somos pareja" puedo afirmar que fue muy divertido ver todas las expresiones que puso después de decirle aquello, y entonces comenzó. Hacer que se enamorara aún más de mí fue demasiado sencillo, fue más sencillo que enamorar a una mujer.

— ¡¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho semejante cosa a Lambo?! Solo tenía 15 años, y usted se atrevió a jugar con sus sentimientos, no puedo cre-

—Silencio Tetsu

—Pero Kyo-san, cuando se dio la batalla del futuro pude convivir el tiempo suficiente con el pequeño Lambo y me di cuenta de lo especial que era a pesar de ser un niño un poco molesto y problemático, su determinación e inocencia siguieron intactos incluso después de haber crecido, lo pude comprobar cuando se hizo la ceremonia oficial con el joven Sawada. Seguía igual o incluso más hiperactivo, y se iba de un lado para otro rebosando de felicidad, yo... me sorprendí mucho cuando llego aquí. Para Lambo era algo muy importante, tan importante que le cambio drásticamente.

Hibari lo sabía, sabía perfectamente lo que Tetsuya estaba diciendo, porque el cuidado de los niños había recaído en el cuándo se dio la batalla del futuro, para Kusakabe Lambo fue y seguía siendo como el pequeño hermano que nunca tuvo, no solo para él, Lambo era el más joven de todos y aunque Kyoya no lo admitiese abiertamente también le consideraba como un hermanito, y se preocupó un poco por él.

—Al grano Reborn.

—Le dije la verdad, le bote como si no hubiese sido nada, me descubrió cogiendo con alguna _dama_ que conocí en un bar, me grito e insulto de muchas formas y lo único que pude hacer fue reírme de él, eso fue todo. Lo último que supe fue que volvió a Italia en el primer vuelo del día siguiente y cuando regrese a Italia, Tsuna me hizo saber que Lambo se había ido a Japón, no le di importancia, pero...

—Te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de él.

—Tan perceptivo como siempre Kyo-chan~

—Pues si eso es todo ahora te pido que te vayas.

Reborn se quedó inmóvil ante las palabras de Hibari, —Creo que no has entendido, he venido hasta aquí para arreglar las cosas con la vaca idiota, así que no me puedo ir así sin nada más.

—Lo has visto ya con tus propios ojos, así que no queda nada por arreglar, el corazón del pequeño herbívoro ha sanado.

El mayor le miro con ira, ¿Qué el corazón de la vaca estúpida había sanado? Pero antes de averiguar cómo se habían liado Colonnello y Lambo debía saber que era lo que el rubio hacía en la sede que Hibari manejaba.

—No sé a qué te refieres Kyo-chan~ pero antes de que me digas nuevamente algo estúpido, necesito que me respondas esto ¿Qué demonios hace Colonnello aquí en la sede Japonesa? No me digas que está trabajando para Vongola porque eso es muy poco creíble.

—Pues es cierto, Colonnello trabaja para Vongola desde hace tres años, y oficialmente está saliendo con el pequeño herbívoro desde hace un mes. Y antes de que quieras cometer una estupidez como ir hasta ellos y forzar los sentimientos del pequeño herbívoro, te exijo que reflexiones acerca de tus acciones y que le observes de lejos.

—Pero Kyo-san eso es –Kusakabe trato de protestar ante lo último dicho por Hibari, pero este le hizo un ademan para que guardara silencio.

—Tetsu se encargara de vigilarte, eso es todo.

En el poco tiempo que tubo permitido estar en Japón Reborn se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, sus celos no eran correctos, porque fue él el culpable de que Lambo ahora estuviese con otra persona, Lambo sonreía más con Colonnello que cuando estaba con Reborn, se le veía lleno de energía y rebosante de felicidad, tanto que era increíble, con el rubio Lambo podía desenvolverse de cualquier forma, cosa que con el azabache nunca hizo, y lo más importante de todo, se dio cuenta que Lambo ya no podría cambiar sus sentimientos y que su felicidad era la suya, así que sin decir nada se fue, deseando que Lambo fuese feliz, y burlándose de sí mismo por llegar a tener esa clase de sentimientos.

Dolía.

Le dolía tanto.

Su corazón lloraba lágrimas de sangre y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, era su castigo, por haber lastimado a la única persona que sinceramente le confeso su amor, y por haber sido el más grande de los idiotas al no haberse dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos antes de perderlo por completo.

Lambo se estaba casando, pero no con él.

Miro fijamente a la feliz pareja, sonriéndose con dulzura y profesándose amor eterno con la mirada. Tal vez tiempo atrás Reborn hubiese pensado que se veían como completos idiotas, pero ahora no.

Por fin se dio el momento de entregar los anillos y con ello los votos.

—Lambo, desde este momento-kora, te tomo como esposo, ante estos testigos prometo amarte y cuidarte durante el resto de nuestras vidas, te tomo con todas tus virtudes y defectos del mismo modo en que me ofrezco a ti con todas mis virtudes y defectos-kora, te ayudare cuando necesites ayuda y te pediré ayuda cuando la necesite, porque la confianza es una de las cosas principales que hasta ahora siempre hemos llevado con nosotros-kora. Prometo trabajar cada día sin falta en nuestro amor y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida-kora.

Lambo se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, la felicidad era mucha y su pobre corazón no podía contenerla, pero se mantuvo firme y al aclararse la garganta dijo sus votos.

—Me entrego a ti Colonnello, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor porque es real. Prometo serte un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas sueños y metas, mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas te levantare, cuando llores te confortare y cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.

Una vez finalizado el intercambio y la firma del acta, el oficiante prosiguió para dar fin a la ceremonia.

-Yo Bethlem Bassani en virtud de los poderes que me confiere la legislación del estado Italiano, los declaro unidos en matrimonio, muchas felicidades pueden besarse.

Los aplausos resonaron por todo el lugar justo en el momento en el que Lambo y Colonnello, compartieron un pequeño beso, sutil y algo simple, pero que guardaba un sentimiento de amor eterno.

Al finalizar la ceremonia todos procedieron a dar sus felicitaciones a la pareja dedicándoles unas palabras, cuando Colonnello le había pedido a Reborn pasar al frente para hablar, este se había negado rotundamente pero la mirada suplicante de Lambo le hizo ceder.

—Esto es algo que detesto hacer, pero lo he hecho con cada matrimonio que se ha efectuado en esta familia, siempre existe ese factor que no te permite declinar, aunque por dentro estés echando humo. –ante el comentario algunas personas rieron. —pero es un buen momento para decir cosas que tal vez con anterioridad no las habíamos podido decir. Conocí a Colonnello hace ya bastante tiempo, y siempre le considere un idiota inmaduro por sus acciones apresuradas. –más risas de los presentes.

—Pero aunque me duela demasiado admitirlo, fue capaz de unir su vida con una grandiosa persona... Lambo. –el mencionado le miró fijamente. —Lamento mucho lo que paso hace diez años. –La voz de Reborn se escuchaba sincera y melancólica, Lambo se dio cuenta de eso, y aunque había mencionado el pasado ya no le dolía para nada, ahora aceptaría las sinceras disculpas de Reborn con una enorme sonrisa, sin rencores, porque de alguna u otra forma fue gracias a él, que ahora estaba casado con Colonnello. —La primera vez que te vi tenías tres años y te declaraste mi rival, eras un chiquillo muy idiota y demasiado perseverante con tu cometido de asesinarme, de alguna manera me mantenía feliz que siempre pensaras en mí, es algo que nunca te dije pero es cierto, que me tuvieras en tus pensamientos me hacía inconscientemente feliz.

Preocupación y sorpresa, era el sentimiento plasmado en la cara de los presentes y Colonnello no se mostraba precisamente feliz. Pero solo basto el toque suave de la mano del menor sobre la suya más una tímida sonrisa, para que el rubio se relajara.

—Cuando tenías cinco años y viajaste a Japón, admito que también me hizo muy feliz, y cuando tenías quince y me confesaste que me amabas. –el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar y la incomodidad también, Tsuna estaba por ir a detener a Reborn pero Kyoko le detuvo, lo mismo con Gokudera quien se conmociono con tal declaración, pero Haru supo tranquilizarle diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Por su parte Hibari y Yamamoto no comentaron nada al respecto lo mismo paso con los demás guardianes. —No supe exactamente qué hacer con mis sentimientos, estaba confundido y aterrado por lo que podría hacer, así que decidí fingir indiferencia, tarde poco en darme cuenta de que te amaba por igual, esto es algo que no sabes, el idiota de tu marido lo sabe. –Colonnello chasqueo la lengua en símbolo de molestia, Lambo le seguía sujetando de la mano. —Viaje a Japón casi tres años después del rechazo que te di, tenía planeado enmendar mi error, pero al verte tan feliz con Colonnello no tuve más opción que irme sin siquiera decirte algo.

Lambo se mostró un poco sorprendido por aquello. Él no sabía nada respecto a la inesperada visita de Reborn en Japón.

Lo único que puedo decirte ahora, es que me alegra que seas feliz, no es propio de mi decir este tipo de cosas, pero por ser hoy un día especial, hare esta excepción. Gracias por haberme amado y adiós a mi único amor.

Tras lo último Reborn bajo del pequeño estrado y se dirigió a la salida, nadie dijo nada y en unos instantes Haru y Kyoko se encontraban amenizando la celebración. Colonnello miro con preocupación a Lambo, pero el menor le dedico una pequeña sonrisa diciéndole con ese gesto que se encontraba bien.

...:::...

—Eso fue lo más estúpido que pudiste haber hecho.

—Creí que sería Tsuna quien me reprendiese.

—Su esposa le ha mantenido a raya del asunto.

—Ya veo.

...silencio...

—Debo de admitir que fue un acto de gran valor confesar tus sentimientos en plena boda, hubiese sido histórico si se los hubieses dicho en la ceremonia.

—Esto es una mierda, no tienes por qué estar aquí Viper, lárgate con Lal y disfruta del momento.

—Tal vez tengas razón pero se cómo te sientes así que no puedo hacer eso. Y por qué se cómo te sientes, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora mismo es liberarlo. Nadie te vera, pondré una ilusión así que no te preocupes.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas?

—A eso me refería.

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, Reborn estaba destrozado y se preguntó si Lambo había experimentado ese mismo dolor cuando rechazo sus sentimientos, tal vez si, el grito desgarrador y agonizante que dio el azabache, abrió el camino de más lagrimas incontrolables, era absurdo porque ni siquiera en la muerte de Luce y Timotteo había llorado tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora, apenas y se había permitido unas cuantas lágrimas, pero decirle adiós a algo que existía pero a la vez no, fue muy duro para él.


End file.
